World of Warcraft: Taking a break
by Perseus12
Summary: After the Shadowmoon Valley Campaign, the Alliance and their allies, the Draenei, were celebrating their victory. As for Yrel and Jaina they did something inside the room. One-shot. Futa Draenei/Yrel x Human/Jaina.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own World of Warcraft and it belonged to Blizzard Entertainment.

 **Pairing:** Futa Yrel and Jaina Proudmoore.

 **-x X x-**

(Voiceover): _After the Battle of Shadowmoon Valley or the Shadowmoon Valley Campaign, between the Alliance Expedition of Azeroth along their allies the Draenei of Draenor against the Iron Horde-member, the Shadowmoon Clan led by Warlord/Cheiftain Ner'zhul, his plan is to summon the K'ara or the Dark Star so he may access to the Void, using it to raise the undead or call the dark creatures, and fight the Draenei for the Iron Horde including the two traitorous clans, the Frostwolf Clan and the Laughing Skull Clan_.

 _Unfortunately for the Shadowmoon warlord, his plans was stopped by the Prophet by sacrificing himself. When he did that, the mark on his head passed on Yrel and the Dark Star was purified back into the naaru K'ara. The combine forces of the Alliance and Draenei push the Iron Horde fleet out of Karabor._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alliance Garrison, Lunarfall, Shadowmoon Valley**

While the Alliance and the Draenei celebrating their victory, others making like drinking contest, arm wrestling, staring contest, and any kinds of gaming contests. Some others doing/continuing their duteies and some were tired during the battles against the Iron Horde.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Lunarfall Inn**

 **Enter:** _ **Lemon scene**_

Inside the room, where Jaina Proudmoore and Yrel removing their armours/clothes are now at the floor and engaging in a heated tongue battle. Yrel started to massage Jaina's (Double DD-Cup) left breast making her moaned softly. Yrel's right hand was travelling down to her sacred spot.

Jaina wasn't far behind as she started to stroke her new Draenei lover's (ten-inched long) cock causing her to moan, giving it a firm hold which cause Yrel lose their tongue battle. Yrel now dictated the they were going.

She flipped Yrel over and started to lick her naked body; started from the collar bone and descending between her (Double DD-Cup) breasts before ending at Yrel's stiff ten-inched tool. This made Yrel moan at her action, but she herself wasn't one to miss out on pleasure. Jaina changed her position, her pussy hovering over Yrel while she faced her lover's cock.

"Sixty-nine position, eh, Jaina." Yrel chuckled as she started to eat Jaina's pussy getting a moan of approval from the mix blonde-silver headed beauty lover. She kissed the tip of Yrel's cock getting a small taste of her pre-cum. She shivered at the taste of Yrel's pre-cum and found it to her liking.

'Hmm if this is what pre-cum tastes like then her cum would taste much better.' Setting her resolve, she started to bob Yrel's cock, getting two-to-three inched at a time. 'Her cock is stretching my. . . ahh!' Her thoughts were cut off when Yrel slightly bit her clitoris almost making her orgasm.

Yrel chuckled in amusement as she almost made her cum, continuing her attack. She inserted her tongue her moist wails. This made her moan as she sucked on her cock and measured her cock with her hands. Yrel herself couldn't, but moan as she too work on her pussy.

'It's a race to see, who gets to cum first.' Both of them thought.

Yrel inserted two-fingers inside her inner-walls, adding a little spell making her fingers vibrate as she penetrated her with her fingers making Jaina's pussy juices flow even more.

Jaina moaned loudly at Yrel's simulation of her pussy. Not wanting to be out done, she slowly deep-throated her, swallowing her lover's cock whole. At the same time, she twirled her tongue around her cock. Yrel was surprised her tongue could do that, but Yrel wasn't about to complain. In fact, she loved the feeling of her tongue and her wet throat on her cock, evidenced by Yrel's moans and grunts of pleasure.

Yrel was starting to feel Jaina's inner walls clamping on her fingers and more of Jaina's juices started to leak out signaling that she was close. Jaina herself tasted more and more of Yrel's pre-cum as her cock was throbbing signaling, she too was about to cum.

Knowing that the latter was about to cum, they decided to take it up a notch. Yrel started to lick her pussy along with an occasional small bite of her clitoris and inserting three fingers inside her, a vibration spell laced of course. Jaina herself started to use her bosoms giving her a tit-fuck, while she furiously sucked on her cock this was going on for a few more minutes.

'I'M CUMMING!' Both now-lovers thought as they orgasmed at the same time. Yrel tasted her sweet pussy juices while Jaina tasted her lover's white milk/semen.

"Oh my, Jaina, you taste wonderful and delicious." Yrel complimented as gulp down on her juices. "Likewise, Yrel. You taste both sweet and salty." She commented as she lick her lover's cum of her lips then her breasts.

After one minute of resting, Jaina look at Yrel to see she was still hard, Yrel wasn't going soft she was still horny and ready to go again. Yrel turned over to Jaina. As Jaina rubbed her ass against Yrel's hard throbbing cock. Jaina looked down at her Draenei lover. "Jaina, are you ready?"

Jaina nod her head as she grab Yrel's cock holding it still as she slowly slide down upon her cock. Jaina closed her eyes as she felt the head of Yrel's penis enter pass the lower lips of her pussy.

Jaina hold on to Yrel's shoulders as she took the Alliance Greatest Sorceress' Virginity and Jaina took her. They were together at last as one. Yrel placed her hands on Jaina's hips guiding her hips up-and-down as inch-by-inch Jaina felt Yrel enter her.

Jaina let out a loud scream (which Yrel put a Sound Barrier Spell) she was too big for her, but Jaina took it slowly. Yrel thrust upward, but slowly as Jaina felt her hips move in slow pact with Yrel's thrusts. Jaina heard her voice. "Jaina, I'll be gentle I won't go fast unless you want too." Jaina open her eyes she look down at Yrel and was glad she'll go faster, but only if she wants it.

She soon felt Jaina's pussy grip tight around her cock. She felt Yrel kiss her as she ride her cock hoping it would make her feel more at ease and make the pain go away.

Jaina's hands moved down to Yrel's breasts as she moan loudly, she felt the pain go away her hips were now moving faster. Yrel decide to make her thrusts faster to match with her. Jaina started to moan a lot giving Yrel a good sign, she was rocking her world alright.

"Yrel, I feel so good." Jaina said to Yrel lustfully, she felt her pleasure rise on a new level. Yrel felt herself as well on the edge she was about to cum too.

She wanted to cum inside Jaina inside. "I'm so close, I'm gonna cum!" Yrel gave out her warning. Jaina was in heat getting fucked. And she was enjoying it very much.

Jaina said. "Cum, Yrel, cum, cum inside me, give me your love!" As she kissed Yrel as she felt the thrust of Yrel's hard cock.

"I'M CUMMING!" As both lovers scream as they cum together as one, while Yrel gave one final hard thrust as made Jaina held her head back. Jaina's legs twitched, a happy sigh/panting in pleasure escaped from her lips after Yrel's filling Jaina up, sperm was dripping out of Jaina's pussy, Yrel pleased her sorceress lover. She was no longer a virgin and best of all, she took her (Jaina) virginity. However, Yrel still had energy left so she look at Jaina as she wants more.

"Ready for another round, Jaina." Yrel said to Jaina as she giggled and respond to her lover. "Of course, _darling_."

 **-Half hours later-**

Squeak…..thump…squeak…..thump….

"That's it my darling fucked my pussy?! That's it, Yrel, cum in me! YES, I'M CUMMING!" Liquids poured from her freely soaking Yrel's body even more. Jaina made an attempt to get off Yrel as she pulled her down and began thrusting savagely into her. Jaina moaned loudly as Yrel increased her spell to thrust speed and force behind each thrust. Five minutes later, she came on Yrel once more. Yrel stopped her thrust as she began to fall.

Jaina collapsed onto bed with Yrel's cock inside Jaina. "Well, ready for another round, Jaina? We still have time before the battle." Yrel said as she started to lightly thrust inside her again. She just matches her thrusts. After a few minutes both cried their lovers names as they both came to climax, drenching the pool in their fluids.

Both were sweaty and tired from the love making, as the lovers kissed one more time they close their eyes drifting off into sleep.

 **End:** _ **Lemon scene**_

 **Story End**


End file.
